Discovery
by The Dark Taff
Summary: What would happen if the Toasters find us before the Colonials. If they arrived before the fleet in our current time. It will be sometime after the departure from New Caprica and will dispense with a lot of S3 and 4 as it all got a bit odd! As usual all credits go to RDM and SciFi and Sky.


This is an idea that I had driving home one night. What would happen if the Toasters found us first. Before the Colonials.

Bear with me as its not my usual crossover stuff. I'm just letting it flow as it will.

As usual all the credit goes to RDM and ownership belongs to SciFi and Sky etc etc

I remember the day, well the night for me, it happened. The night early in 2016 that the world changed. It changed so completely that no one would ever be the same, would ever look at life the same way. It was the night that we as a race discovered that not only were we not alone in the void of space but that our origins were not as cut and dried as we thought.

0106 Hrs

23rd January 2016

It was raining in that typically British manner, misty stuff that came and went, and made the lights sparkle in the drizzle. The small white car zipped along the road, its driver flicking the ash from a cigarette from the window.

The drone of the wheels mixed with music from the stereo as it burbled in the background as he mused on the week ahead. Thought of things he needed to do and people he needed to speak to. Regret flooded his mind as he recalled a text from his daughter he'd forgotton to reply to and a grimace crossed his face. The Airport passed to the left, arc lights flickered and the nav lights of a departing plane flashed as it crossed in front of him.

Corporal Mike Dylan, the driver, rubbed a hand down his face and, as he down shifted to go around the roundabout, suddenly there was a flash that momentarily blinded him. Shaking his head to clear the spots that appeared before his eyes, his vision cleared in time for him to glimpse the banking the car was mounting before the car smashed through the barrier and careered into a ditch. Then the lights went out.

Sometime later the dripping water woke him. It splashed on his face and ran down his neck, mixing with the blood from a cut in his face. It was dark…...too dark. None of the blazing lights that illuminated the area normally were present.

Confusion closely followed by panic set in. He grappled for the door, the seatbelt, anything. As he raised his arm the pain hit him like a hammer. A whimper escaped his lips and the blackness enveloped him again.

When he came too again it was light. That defuse early morning light that seeps greyly into your room and wakes you. This time he slowly moved his arm to the seatbelt and released it. The pain came again but he controlled it and using his good arm he tried the door. It creaked and with effort he pushed it open, forcing it against a bush that the car had fetched up against. A gasp and a grunt later and he sat on the grass next to the wreck that his car had become. A strange noise came from behind the car but he ignored it as he catalogued the extent of his injuries.

 _Arm…...yup thats busted. Legs…..nope they're ok. Anything else? Nope….no wait head is bleeding._

Grimacing he steadied himself and stood, leaning against the muddy wing of the car. Carefully he moved to the rear and pulled the boot open and grabbed the first aid kit. He dragged a dressing out and pressed it to the head wound.

"Ahhhh shit….."

The sounds were becoming clearer now as his head began to become less muzzy. Looking around for the first time he noted the air was full of a strange smell. Reaching into a pocket with his good hand he pulled a battered packet of cigarettes out and lit them with the disposable lighter from the same pocket.

As he stood and turned the full horror of what had happened hit him. The sounds and smells that had been lingering coalesced into the acrid smoke and crackling fire that had once been the hangars and buildings of Cardiff airport.

"Oooooh shit…..."

Aircraft sagged in on themselves as thick black smoke belched into the grey sky. The cigarette fell from his hand as he slowly stood and took in the destruction. Massive columns of smoke rose in the distance and something massive loomed in the sky from the direction of Cardiff. It was silver and shaped like a monstrous starfish.

"What th….?"

A whining from behind the banking he was behind suddenly caught his attention and he dropped to the floor, instinct kicking in. Peeking from behind the car like a kid watching a horror film from behind the sofa, he saw a large bat shaped object rise slowly and turn as if it were tracking something. It whined like a Harrier jet hovering and suddenly a ripping sound as weapons under its wings erupted quickly followed by screams and the impact of large calibre rounds on some structure. The screams suddenly stopped and the bat-thing rose higher then accelerated away into the sky, disappearing into the low clouds.

Stunned now the bloodied and broken man slipped down behind the wheel of his car. Training, experience, all he knew failed to kick in and he sat on the muddy, wet grass and moaned.

"Oh god…..."

He gasped and started to shake as shock, the cold and the impact of what was happening hit home. The darkness that arrived a moment later was a blissful release from the horror.

When he came to much later, head aching and mouth dry, his eyes were gritty and he struggled to open them. A moan escaped his mouth and he pulled his head up to look around. The smoke was still hanging in the air but the sound of fires had diminished. As he looked about he took in the countryside in front of him.

Fires burned in the distance and Mike could see that his base, 6 miles away, was also sheathed in smoke and as he watched secondary explosions cracked and threw debris in the air. Watching the devastation he scanned around him. Horses were running wild, one still on fire, he noted with a grimace, or lying in fields legs stiffening as rigor mortis set in. As he looked up at the road he started. A woman stood there, watching him with a strange look on her face. A striking blonde dressed as though she were on her way to a business meeting. She cocked her head and slowly made her way down towards him. A droning hum and clanking sound came from somewhere behind her.

She stopped a few steps from him and looked down at his feet, moving her gaze up until it met his eyes. He gaped slightly as she dropped to her haunches and regarded him with a quizzical look.

"Are you alive?"


End file.
